Eikichi Onizuka
Eikichi Onizuka (鬼塚 英吉 lit. Onizuka Eikichi) is the main protagonist of the Great Teacher Onizuka (GTO) series. Together with his best friend, Ryuji Danma, they were once known as the Oni-Baku: Shonan's strongest fighting duo. He decided to become a teacher after helped a troubled JK for good. In the original'' manga and anime, Onizuka is a 22-year-old bachelor and teacher at Holy Forest Academy. There, he is the homeroom teacher of the troublesome Class 3-4. He teaches social studies, but is renowned throughout the school for teaching life lessons to his students. Appearance into bed with him.]]Onizuka is of average height, has brown eyes, blond hair (dyed), and pierced ears. Onizuka is a chain smoker, rarely seen without a cigarette in his mouth. Unlike other animes, where the character's outfit remains the same, Onizuka's outfit constantly changes. He's well known for having a wide variety of costumes. Onizuka is very athletic: being able to bench press 150kg (approximately 330 lbs.). He is a second dan black belt and was a college karate champion. Also, he has stated a number of times that he follows a daily training routine, which includes 500 push ups, 1000 pull ups, and 2000 Hindu squats. Onizuka's abnormal strength is displayed various times throughout the manga; his fearsome power is used to solve many of his problems as well as his students' problems. Onizuka also has an extremely durable body; he has survived multiple falls off of the school rooftops in order to save students and even another teacher. He is always seen traveling via his motorbike (a Kawasaki 750 Road Star Z2); remaining passionate for bikes since his experience as co-leader of the biker gang Oni-Baku. History Grown in Shonan where gang illegal activities is often, Onizuka is a retired veteran member with great admiration in his hometown. According to Ryuji and himself, they were already delinquents back in their teenage years, as Onizuka fallen due to poor parenting and relationship of his separated parents. Already involved in various crimes such as illegal races, fighting and vandalism at the same ages of his own students. The duo have become nothing but eyesores to their teacher and was mistreated at best. Making Onizuka and Ryuji marked their own teacher as the worst teacher and believe a dream teacher should put caring for their student as priority. Onizuka attended Eurasia College and managed to pass only by cheating. The miracles he produces throughout the whole series displays his great strength, character, and ability to help his students solve their problems: earning their friendship with perseverance, determination, and hard work. Personality Onizuka is very presumptuous and vulgar which often leads him into trouble. Although he is very hormonal when it comes to girls, he is still a virgin and seems to be unable to get a girlfriend. He likes sexy women to the point of even sexually tempting Nagisa Nagase, Ryuji Danma's girlfriend, without caring that his friend was right behind him. He is often referred to as a pervert and has a fetish with smelling young ladies fresh panties in their drawers. Onizuka is also unashamed of the state of untidiness of his home and the fact that many porn magazines lie around his house. Onizuka's behavior is akin to that of a child. After finding out that Hajime Fukuroda has a secret longing for the academy's students, he made him into one of his pranks main targets; which consists of hitting him with water rockets. Despite all this, Onizuka can be very serious when the moment asks for it. To solve problems, he will surely take the most weird and unexpected (and often the hardest) route, but also the most epic. Depending on your point of view, he could be considered a fool or a genius. He never stops surprising the people around him with his behavior, actions, and decisions, except for Ryuji, who has known him for a very long time. Despite this, the school's principal, Ryoko Sakurai, deeply trusts him. As for being a teacher, Onizuka is very eccentric, be it his methods of teaching or the way he dresses. Onizuka loves eating. In particular, sushi. On one occasion, purchasing three orders of ''Otoro (fatty tuna) and even asking for a Sushi Boat. Though, he didn't have enough money to pay for it and ran. Background Eikichi has been better developed in ''Shōnan Junai Gumi'', an earlier manga and anime series, where he was well known as part of Shōnan's Oni-Baku (Oni, meaning demon, comes from Onizuka - Baku, meaning bomb, comes from Danma, which means explosion). They were 16-year-olds and used to fight gangs that vastly outnumbered them; although, thanks to their abnormal strength and uncommon charisma, the two slowly become legends. Despite being delinquents, Onizuka was captain of his school's karate team. Even now, in ''GTO'', he is still well respected, revered, and even feared as the former leader of the Oni-Baku biker gang. His commanding respect is shown in the first episode of ''GTO'', where three delinquent students in his class were tortured by Onizuka after they interrupted another biker gang's meeting, giving them a famous "Special Lesson". Relationships Ryuji Danma Ryuji and Onizuka have been best friends for a long time, since they both previously led the Oni-Baku biker gang for several years before the start of ''GTO''. Fuyutsuki Azusa She is one of the Holy Forest Academy teachers. Without a doubt, he has a weak spot for her. Onizuka truly respects her and treats her as though she was his girlfriend. Over time, Azusa begins developing feelings for him and is shown to be shy around Onizuka. Urumi Kanzaki Probably the most dangerous of the school's delinquents due to her extremely high IQ score and classroom terrorism. Later on though, she is revealed as one of his greatest allies. Throughout the series, the two will develop a close relationship. Yoshikawa Noboru Onizuka has put his life on the line several times for this boy. He has great respect for him due to his skill at video games. He is the first student whom Onizuka develops a friendship with. He saves him from suicide twice in the first part of the series. Ryoko Sakurai Onizuka always listens to her requests and suggestions. Although his methods can be arguable, she always supports him. However, other faculty may not like it. Peculiarities *His zodiac sign is Leo. *He smokes Mild Seven (now known as Mevius), a Japanese brand of cigarettes (shown in Episode 23 of the anime). *His motto is "I want to remain a simple teacher for all my life!" *'Interests:' girls of legal age, cosplay, motorcycles, and to become the greatest teacher in Japan. *'Heroes:' Shōtoku Taishi (a prince from the Asuka period), Eikichi Yazawa (a Japanese singer and song-writer), Kenshiro (main character of the manga series Hokuto No Ken), Satoru Sayama (a Japanese wrestler), and Takumi Fujiwara (a famous driver from the anime series Initial D). *During an interview with the creator, Tohru Fujisawa, he confirmed that Onizuka's name does indeed come from Eikichi Yazawa. Also part of the creator can be found in Onizuka. Anime and Manga Differences *At the end of the anime, Onizuka goes to teach in America at a junior high school in California; however, in the manga he remains at Holy Forest Academy. *In the ''GTO'' manga, Onizuka goes to a barbershop in order to change his appearance to that of an adult; replacing his old regent hairstyle. Quotes *''"Eikichi Onizuka, 22-years-old, nice to meet you!"'' *''"Hi. I'm Eikichi Onizuka and I'm going to be your new homeroom teacher. I'm 22-years-old and very single!"'' *''"I will make school fun!"'' *''"Quit whining! You're pathetic! You call me "teacher" and become my students whenever it's convenient to you?! Don't underestimate me you jerks! Teachers are human too! They have a time for getting mad and a time for blowing it! Besides, I'm not a teacher yet officially!"'' *''"Y'know, there's a name for people like you. I'll give you a hint; it starts with be- and it ends with -atch."'' *''"If a teacher can’t trust others, what’s the point of it all?"'' *''"When a teacher’s student is in danger, he can become almost superhuman."'' *''"A brat who is afraid to be hurt isn’t qualified to love someone."'' *''"Other people laugh at you? Short? Weak? That’s nothing if you really love him. Listen, Uehara. Real love will make you blind. Like yourself a little while ago."'' *''"Vice Principal. If you yell too much, your baldness will get worse."'' *"SHUT UP!!! There’s a girl out here dying and all you can think about is your career!? There’s a word for teachers like you! GARBAGE!! Call the police! Call the Board of Education! Call anyone you like! Just don’t you dare call yourself a teacher. Not in front of me. Not ever again!! Four hundred students in ten years; so each one’s worth four-hundred!? Listen to yourself! Is that why your mother made you work so hard!? So you could spout off crap like that!? For you, maybe they were all just one in four hundred…just another slab of flesh in the long line at the registration table. But to them, you were their homeroom teacher. The only one they had!" Trivia *Onizuka has been referred several times as a zombie throughout the series, due to the fact he avoided death by accidents so many times. Navigation Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Teachers Category:BC Characters Category:SJG Characters Category:GTO Characters Category:GTO 14DS Characters Category:GTO PL Characters